


Winter Fears

by EnamoredByTonight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But it's not descriptive, Deceit Says Sweetheart, Gen, Logan gets flustered, Mild Gore, Multi, Remy Is A Mood, Some Ships But Not Really, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, There is A Small Fire At One Point, They Get Stuck On A Ski Lift, Virgil Breaks His Bones, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnamoredByTonight/pseuds/EnamoredByTonight
Summary: The sides decide to take a nice relaxing trip to a cabin for the winter. Then things start to go wrong.





	1. Long Car Rides And Forgetful Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides get to the cabin, but find two people also looking for a relaxing vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my contribution to the Sanders Sides Winter Big Bang and I finally got to posting the whole thing. Hope you like it!

“Five minutes ‘til we leave!”, Logan yells out from the living room. He looks at his navy blue and black checkered suitcase, mentally checking the items inside. Then walks over to the mirror in the corner. 

“The temperature for tomorrow in the Mindscape will be a freezing 28°F. Remember to bundle up and look out for icy roads!”, a nearby radio chimes. Logan straightens out his navy collared sweater meticulously. He stops, and looks back up the staircase, waiting for someone to appear, to no avail. His mind starts to run through every worst-case scenario before he could utter out a falsehood. He takes a deep breath and walks up the stairs.

Knocking on Patton’s door first. No answer. Slowly clicking open the door, he reveals a mess of clothes, and no sign of Patton. He looks around the room, finding his suitcase nowhere to be found. Next, he knocks on Virgil’s door, starting to panic. 

After finding no one behind door number two, he briskly walks over to Roman’s door. Kicking in the door open with no effort, he finds no one to protest the broken door. 

“Y’know Princey is going to be quite distressed that he’s been relieved of a door”, a voice comments from behind. Logan whips around, finding Deceit standing in front of the stairs with his gloved hands on his hips. 

“Do you know where the others are?”, Logan questions.

“They came here about an hour ago”, Deceit replies, nodding. Logan goes to dash down the stairs but is blocked by Deceit. 

“Wait. Can I come with you?”, he asks, void of lies.

“Okay, but you get to come up with an excuse of why we were left behind”, Logan agrees, sighing. 

“Sweetheart, you're asking Deceit themself to lie for you. Of course I’ve got that covered”, Deceit replies with a smirk.

Standing near the door, Deceit shrugs on a long ebony cloak with golden trim. Logan sighs. 

“Are you done?”, he questions impatiently. Deceit nods. 

“I’m driving”, the boy in navy replies quickly as he walks out the door. 

\---  
Logan drives the dark car through a forest of frozen dew drops. Focusing on the road, knowing that if he paid attention to the galaxy-like decor, he would most certainly end up in the hospital. 

“They’re going to love me, aren’t they? I mean, I am the embodiment of Thomas’ lies”, Deceit admits, sighing worriedly. 

“They won’t hate you, Deceit. They will probably feel more surprised than dislike upon our arrival”, Logan replies. 

“You of all people know how much they love the ones who disagree with crazy antics”, Deceit scoffs. It was Logan’s turn to sigh.

“They may be upset with how you present yourself currently, although you can change their particular viewpoints on your behavior by acting less like a villain”

Deceit scoffs again, “You’re basically saying to not be who I am in order for the others to like me. That’s rich coming from Logic themself”

“Well, I mean that in the most affectionate way possible. I am just getting to a conclusion that will most likely make the others to be more friendly towards you”

“So basically I should put on a more . . . heroic persona?” 

“Not exactly. That is Roman’s job. Or at least he thinks it is. Just try to be more open and welcoming and you’ll soon partake of the rewards”

“‘Partake of the rewards?’ Ok, fine. Even though I completely know what you’re talking about, I’ll try it. Take the next exit and we’ll be halfway there”

\---  
“What do you mean that Logan isn’t here?”, Patton asks, wheeling their suitcase inside the cabin. 

“I mean, he isn’t here. I thought he was in the back reading or something!”, Roman replies, wondering if he actually saw Logan get ready. 

“This is why Princey shouldn’t be in charge of the checklist”, Virgil mutters as he tries to take out a large backpack.

“Hey! I heard that, Edward Sullen”, Roman teases. Virgil smirks. 

“Yeah yeah, now help me with these”, Virgil replies. Roman stands next to Virgil, looking at the mess of bags. 

“Which ones do you need help with?”, Roman asks. 

“Just the ones that are yours”

“Which ones are mine?”

“Most of it. Good luck”

Roman takes a deep breath as he starts to get out several bags. Virgil walks into the cabin to see what’s keeping Patton. He sees a silver car in the garage. 

“Hey, Roman?”, he asks.

“Yeah?”, Roman manages to get out while he scrambles to stop an avalanche of bags. 

“We’re the only ones who rented the cabin, right?”, Virgil asks.

“Probably. Logan has the receipt”, Roman adds before he safely puts all the bags down. Virgil looks at the car suspiciously before he enters the cabin. He hears several people talking.

\---  
“We have our receipt, but it’s with Logan”, Patton defends. He stands in front of two other people. The taller one has sunglasses, a leather jacket paired with ripped jeans, and a sassy attitude that anyone could sense. The shorter one had a beige sweater vest on, glasses that reminded Virgil of Logan and Patton, and a feeling that you could tell them anything, and they would give you amazing advice. In other words, they were almost complete opposites besides their similar facial features and hair.

“How many of you even are there? Nevermind. We had this place booked four weeks in advance so if you and your little Scooby Gang could skedaddle, we would be gucci”, the taller one snaps. 

“Pardon him, he’s just a little annoyed that there isn’t a coffee shop within a five mile radius. I’m sure we can all get this all sorted out”, the shorter one apologizes. Virgil walks over to Patton. 

“What’s going on here?”, he asks. Patton looks back at Virgil. 

“Oh! Hey Virge, we’re just talking about the cabin. Can you call Logan for me?”, Patton greets. Virgil nods, and calls up Logan. It rings several times before someone picks up. 

“Welcome to Chili’s”, a voice greets from the other line. Virgil rolls his eyes. 

“Where’s Logan, Deceit?”, he questions. 

“Logan’s a little preoccupied right now. Come back later”, Deceit chimes. Virgil sighs. 

“I need to talk to him. It’s about the cabin. And why on earth did you answer Logan’s phone?”, Virgil questions once more. He can hear Deceit grudgingly hand the phone over to Logan. 

“What is it, Virgil?”, Logan promptly answers. 

“Patton wants to talk to you”

“Well . . . okay fine. I’m driving, just so you know. I cannot be on the phone for a long period of time”

Virgil walks back into the house and hands the phone to Patton. He takes the phone from Virgil and walks into the kitchen.

“Hey Lolo!”, Patton chimes. 

“Salutations. Is this all you were calling me for? I remember asking you to try not to call my personal cell for such frivolous matters”, Logan sighs. “But I digress. What is . . . up? I left my notecards in my jacket pocket. My apologies”

“Oh, it’s okay, kiddo. I know you’ve got to do some things, but by any chance, do you have the receipt for the cabin?”

Deceit takes the phone. 

“Hey, Pat. Logan’s driving right now, and there’s some ice on the road, so he just threw the phone at me”

“Falsehood. I merely handed the phone to him because the driving conditions are too hazardous to proceed while distracted”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s been a long drive. So, I’ve got the receipt here, what’re you looking for?”

“Can you see if anywhere it says that we’re the only ones who rented the cabin”

“Nope. It says it’s a split house, meaning that we did sign up to share the cabin with whoever else is there”

“Oh ok. Thanks, Dee”

“Wait. Logan wants me to tell you we’ll be there in a few minutes”

“Yay! I can’t wait to see you two. Bye!”

Patton hangs up and walks back into the house. 

“So, we ended up sharing this cabin with you”, Patton says, nervously. He hands the phone back to Virgil. The taller one sighs. 

“We checked ours, too. I guess we’re roomies. Oh, by the way, my name is Dr. Emile Picani”, the shorter one replies. They look at the taller one.

“I’m Remy or Sleep. You can basically call me anything, just don’t call me late for dinner”, the taller one greets. Patton chuckles and holds out his hand to Emile.

“I’m Patton”, he pauses, shaking Emile’s hand. He motions to Virgil. “This is Virgil. Roman is outside unpacking his things. And Logan and Deceit are almost over here. We’re a big group”

Emile smiles at Patton.

“Well, I hope we can all get along”, Emile replies.


	2. All The Way To Chaos And Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Deceit finally get to the cabin. They decide to get something to eat also.

Logan rolls up to the cabin. Patton runs out of the house and waves at them. Deceit smiles a little, and sees two cars. 

“I think we’ve got company”, Deceit points out. Logan parks the car and they both get out. Logan observes the other car, noting several things about it. Deceit gets out both of their luggage and walks inside behind Logan. 

Roman and Virgil stand up when they see Deceit enter. Remy looks at Deceit suspiciously. Deceit shrinks under their gazes. 

“What are you doing here?”, Roman questions. Logan stands in front of Deceit, shielding him.

“He simply desired to join us on our getaway. And I did not want to leave him there, all alone”, Logan defends. Virgil scoffs. 

“He wouldn’t be alone, that’s for sure”, Virgil opposes. Deceit glares at Virgil.

“And how would you know about that, Virgil?”, Deceit snaps. Virgil sits back down. Deceit looks at Roman. 

“And you. Why do you have the right to tell me that I don’t belong here when all that you do is sit there and have ideas? I’m the one that helps Thomas with real life while you just sit in fantasy land”, Deceit snaps. Roman looks at him with a broken glance. Deceit looks around, finding expressions of fear and anger. He drops Logan’s luggage on the ground and walks up the stairs. 

“So, that’s Deceit. He’s a little mad because we forgot about him”, Patton lies.

“It doesn’t seem that way. Why is that? If I may ask”, Emile observes. Patton sighs.

“They did not request his presence here because he is a “dark side”. As if any of us could easily become or be a “dark side”.”, Logan answers. Roman looks at him, shocked.

“What could you possibly mean by that?”, Roman asks, hesitantly. 

“Well, we all have help Thomas both positively and negatively. Although, some of us do act friendly, we could also be a “dark side”, as seen with Deceit’s case. I am not accusing anyone of being a “dark side”, I am merely saying that our prejudice towards Deceit is illogical. We do not even know who he really is, and as the logical side, I think it is best to not judge a book by their cover”, Logan states. Virgil sighs. 

“Yeah, I guess so”, Roman agrees half-heartedly. Patton nods. 

“OK, now that we’re done with all the soul-searching today, we need to talk about who takes which room because we found out that there’s only four rooms, but one of them is locked. Picani and I will take a room, but I don’t know about you guys”, Remy points out. 

“I will gladly share a room with someone, but I have to warn you, I want to catch up on my late-night reading while we’re here”, Logan offers. 

“I’ll also room with anyone, but I’ll be cracking open my trusty joke book”, Patton replies. 

“I think I’ll room with Princey”, Virgil rejects. Roman nods in agreement. Remy sighs loudly.

“Fine, now we’ve got that figured out, where are the nearest restaurants? Because the cabin is fully stocked. For four people”, Remy states. Logan looks at Remy. 

“There are two restaurants approximately five miles from here. They are the closest ones to our location”, Logan replies. Remy walks out the door and Emile grabs the keys. He looks at the four.

“Are you guys coming?”, Emile asks.

\---  
They all enter an ornately decorated restaurant. Ivory pillars reach up to the massive ceiling decorated in the likeness of the Sistine Chapel’s. Logan and Remy walk up to the waiter at the front door, politely standing just behind the sign that says “Wait to be Seated”. 

“Table for 7 please.”

“Of course, sir, right this way.” The sharply dressed waiter entones smoothly. 

The table he leads the mismatched group to is tucked in the back of the restaurant, near one of the large, arching windows that line its walls. “Here you are.”

The laminated menus beside perfectly set placemats boasted a magnificent selection of Italian foods, ranging from pasta to pizza to hearty soups to foods with hard to pronounce names. Everyone sits down. Patton picks up a menu.

“Wow, there sure is a lot of hard to pronounce foods on here. I sure hope I don’t Milanese these names up”, Patton quips. Logan, Roman, Virgil, and Deceit groan at the pun. Remy hides a smile behind his menu while Emile chuckles. “You know, because there’s Turkey Milanese”

“I totally Agnolotti with that statement”, Emile replies, grinning. Patton gasps.

“Oh, so you like puns, too? I think we’ll become good Fettuccines’”, Patton retorts. Emile laughs. 

“Okay, I think you’re better at this than me”, Emile surrenders. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve only learned to be this versed in puns because of hard work and determination”, Patton admits. 

\---  
He and Emile start to exchange jokes, laughing. This makes Remy regret buying Emile that Disney-themed joke book. Remy looks over at Logan, who looks like he’d rather attempt to solve the Goldbach Conjecture.

 

“Hey, Spark Plug, how did you guys all end up meeting?”, he asks. Logan looks up at him.

“Frankly, we all came together because of Thomas. We are some of the core parts of him, and he calls us sometimes when he needs help. Or we take action and snap Thomas out of making a bad decision. To fully answer your question, we all sort of got grouped together and we have been friends ever since. If I may ask, how did you and Emile  
meet?”, Logan reveals. Remy shrugs. He looks at Emile, smiling a little.

 

“Em and I met in an unconventional way. Em’s a therapist. He talks to people, and occasionally geeks out, but he’s good at it. A person I know told me to talk to him because I was feeling out of it. I thought it was normal because I am Sleep, but it wasn’t. So, I arranged a meeting with him. I couldn’t describe the aura he was giving off. It was like he was an angel or whatever. I was a mess. He made me melt when I thought I was so cool. We talked and talked. We did the whole healing shebang. After a while, I knew. I was in better shape than ever. I mean, my mind was in better shape than ever. Because I know I seem like the type to run in the mornings and get pressed juice and Instagram that I’m so trendy, I’d rather sleep in and drink coffee and jam out to the newest songs. Have you tried just drinking green tea on a rainy day while humming along to a song with soft beats and just relaxing? Amazing”, Remy pauses, seeing Logan giving him an annoyed look. “I’m getting off-track. So, after a while, I knew. I knew that I didn’t need to see him anymore. I was so sad. But I knew that if I truly loved him, I had to let him go, no matter if I never told him I loved him like I love caffeine. But, after my last meeting with him, he asked me out. And I said yes. So, that’s our love story. How does yours and Mr. Sunshine over there go?”  
Logan shakes his head too much, looking like a flustered bobblehead. 

“Patton and I aren’t romantically involved. We are just friends. Why would you say that?”, Logan assures. Patton is in a battle with Emile to see who is better at pop culture themed puns meaning he isn’t listening to Logan and Remy. Remy tilts down his sunglasses. Logan takes a drink of water from a wine glass. Remy gives Logan a lookover and  
smiles. 

“Oh my gosh. You’re so in love with him”, Remy concludes. Logan chokes on the water, coughing. 

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?”, Remy manages to hold back laughter. Logan shakes his head. 

“I choked on my drink. How do you think I am?”, he asks, cleaning up the water on the table. Remy sighs.

“Just tell him. It’s better to tell him than to keep it all inside”, Remy advises. Logan nods.

“I will tell him, but not right now”, Logan replies. Remy smiles and takes a drink of his coffee.

\---  
Roman looks at Deceit sitting next to him. Even though all of them are around the same height, Deceit makes themself smaller, looking at the menu. 

“So, what do you eat?”, he asks. Deceit looks up. They wonder whether to answer with the truth or a lie. They disregard Logan’s advice. 

“The souls of the innocent”, they answer. Roman scoffs. 

“You can’t possibly be telling the truth. I don’t know much about snakes, but I do know that they don’t eat souls”, Roman scoffs. Deceit rolls their eyes. 

“I eat about the same things you do. You do remember that we’re all sort of the same person, right?”, Deceit snarks. Roman sighs and looks back at his menu. 

They decide what they want, but the waiters don’t come by their table. Logan tries waving down someone to no avail. Roman peeks over Virgil’s shoulder, watching him play a game on his phone. Emile takes out his phone, watching something on Netflix. Logan and Patton start to have a debate on whether or not plants have feelings. Remy falls asleep while Deceit hums the tune of “You’ll Be Back”. 

Suddenly, the sound of dishes breaking wakes up Remy. He shoots up, knocking into a waiter. Patton gasps as the waiter drops the food to the ground with a hiss, demonstrating how hot it was. Emile jumps at the sound, dropping his phone. Virgil looks up from his game, effectively losing the round. Roman groans as Virgil’s phone displays a “Game Over” screen. Logan gets out of his seat, asking the waiter if they are okay. The waiter nods. Remy grabs Emile’s phone and hands it to him, yawning. Emile thanks him, a grin appearing on his face. 

Deceit looks at everyone, then at the spilled food. The spilled food is sizzling and still burning, not hissing and cooling down. They look around, unsure of what to do. Smoke starts to rise from the dish. They panic, ripping open the leftovers of the appetizer bread, and putting it into the small grease fire. They take the plate from the dish and slam it  
down against the carpet, stopping the fire. The group gives Deceit a weird look. 

“There was a fire”, they clear up. Logan gives him a confused look. 

“I read a lot, okay? And don’t you wonder where the candy comes from?”, they reveal. Patton gasps. 

“I thought they were just there. I didn’t know someone actually made those”, Patton says, nervously. Deceit rolls their eyes and stands back up. The bottom of their cape catches on fire. Roman sees the small flame. He grabs a glass of water and throws it at Deceit. They look at Roman. 

“And what was that for?”, they ask, drenched. 

“Your cape was on fire”, Roman answers. Deceit rolls their eyes at him, taking their cape off. They sit back down. Logan nervously looks back at Deceit.


	3. Snow is Always Fun, Right?

Logan rolls up to the ski resort in their car, following Remy and Emile’s. They park and get out of the car. Roman jumps out of the car clad in a white and red ski suit with golden accents, his emblem resting on his right shoulder. He looks up at the ski lifts with excitement. Patton exits next, clad in a pastel blue ski suit, running over to the back to get the gear out. Patton looks up as he sees Virgil, a purple ski suit with black lightning strikes on him. Patton smiles at him. Virgil smiles back, pulling out a snowboard. Logan gets out, walking to the back of the car, dressed in a navy blue ski suit. 

“We need to go into the lobby to get our passes for the lifts. Do you guys want to carry your gear the whole way?”, Logan points out. Virgil slides the red snowboard back into the car. Patton closes the trunk and walks over to Roman.

“So, Ro”, Patton pauses, smiling at the rhyme. “Are you excited for this? This is the first time you’re trying out snowboarding”

Roman nods. 

“I’m sure that everything will be okay. The one I think you should be worried about is Connor Murphy over there”, he points over to Virgil. Patton shrugs.

“He’ll do fine. Besides, I can help him with anything, if he needs it. I feel bad because I don’t know if I’m helping him the right way. Because I don’t want to be giving him too much love when he doesn’t want it. This is too complicated”, Patton admits. Roman gives him a kind smile. 

“Padre, you’re one of the most caring people I know, and I know that you’ll do just fine. Virge’s a simple guy. He’ll be fine with whatever you do”, Roman assures. Patton nods. 

Logan walks into the ski resort, being greeted with a blast of warm air. He manages to look through his glasses without bumping into anyone. He arrives at the front desk. 

“Hello, I would like four tickets for all of the ski lifts”, Logan says, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. The person nods and hands him four ski lift tickets. He takes them and walks back out. He is unprepared for the blast of air, and yet again, his glasses fog up again.

Remy gets out of his car, dressed in a black ski suit, his torso covered in logos. He walks to the back of the car. Emile, dressed in a pink and blue ski suit, joins him in the back. 

They get out a pair of pink, blue, and white colored skis and a black snowboard with a Starbucks logo spray painted on. Remy sees Logan walking back to his car. He waves at him, earning Remy a “go away” signal. He chuckles. 

“What is it?”, Emile asks, putting his skis over his shoulder. Remy smirks. 

“Oh, it’s just a little secret between Specs and I”, Remy replies, watching Logan walk over to Patton.

\---  
Virgil looks over the top of the trail, feeling apprehensive looking down the trail. Patton slides up next to him, Emile following behind. 

“It’s gonna be fine, ki-Virge. You’ve got us to help you if you’re not sure about it”, Patton assures. Virgil shrugs. Emile smiles behind his scarf. 

“Yep, we’ll be here to help you the whole way”, he assures. Virgil nods, taking a deep breath. He tilts his skis, slowly moving down the glistening slope. Patton and Emile smile at each other seeing him go down first. Emile waves at Patton before sliding down the snow as well. Patton waves back, jumping down the slippery slope.

Virgil smiles behind his face coverings. He savors this feeling of being freedom and flying. He leans around a corner, almost slamming into a snowboarder. He sighs in relief, looking towards a nearby ramp specially made for jumps. He decides not to attempt that at that moment. He gets knocked out of his groove when Patton slides right next to him. 

“Hey, Virge! Logan asked if we want to grab lunch or something later with the others! You want to go with us?!”, Patton yells. Virgil nods, going back and forth from looking at Patton and the trail. Patton nods in agreement and slows down, leaving Virgil alone. He makes it back to the bottom of the mountain, full of exhilaration. He waits there for the others. 

Patton skis behind Virgil, slowing down. He looks behind him up the mountain.

“I wonder where Emile is. It’s been a while since we’ve seen him”, Patton observes. Virgil nods. 

“I thought he was with you”, he replies. Patton shakes his head. 

“Should we call him? He should’ve been down by now”, Patton asks nervously. Virgil nods as Emile zooms by the two, covering them with fresh snow. 

They all meet up at a hot chocolate bar, their skis sitting on a nearby ski rack. 

“So, do you two want to go through another time?”, Emile asks. Patton and Virgil nod. 

“Can we go on a harder trail this time?”, Virgil asks. 

“Of course”, Patton replies, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

\---  
Roman yells out in frustration, waiting with Remy and Logan for the ski lift. 

“How many people are there?”, Roman questions, looking at the long line of people for the ski lift. 

“There’s three people to a seat! There shouldn’t be this many people still here”, Roman observes. Logan nods. Remy brings out his phone, probably looking at social media or texting someone. 

“That is quite peculiar. Maybe we should go to another trail. By the looks of it, we will most likely get up to the mountain in about two hours or more”, Logan adds. Remy looks up. A shocked look appears on Roman’s face.

“We should get moving, then!”, Roman interjects. He gets out of line, moving to the side. Logan follows, dragging a distracted Remy along.

They arrive at a deserted ski lift. It’s still working, but the gears are so rusty you can hear them from a mile away. Remy puts his phone in a zippered pocket and gives the ski lift a suspicious look. 

"Ok, I’m no expert or anything, but I think if we get on that, it’s going to go all Final Destination on us. I mean, what happened at the restaurant didn’t seem like an accident”, Remy says unsurely. Roman shrugs. 

“It’ll be fine, probably. But let’s go! Less chit chat more . . . snowboarding. Whatever”, Roman assures before running over to the ski lift. It was three to a seat as well as the other lifts. Remy follows Logan hesitantly, getting into position for the ski lift.

They get slide onto the lift, bringing them up to the mountain. Roman admires the shimmering winter wonderland as they go by. Remy sits back, trying to relax and forget the terrifying squeak of the lift rising against rusty wires. Logan sits up, ready to get off, even though they’re almost halfway up. The lift slows to a stop. 

“Guys? I think we’re stuck”, Roman says, looking behind them. Remy sighs loudly.

“Do not worry, we will be moving shortly, trust me”, Logan assures. 


	4. It's All Fun And Games Until Someone Gets Stuck On A Ski Lift

\---

The three of them speed down the snowy blanket of the slope, racing through the scattered, stunted trunks of the trees at an ungodly speed. Virgil grins at the wind whipping by. He skis in front of Emile and Patton, earning some cheers from them. Patton tells Emile that he’s going to follow Virgil just in case. Emile nods. Considering this is Virgil’s first time skiing, he’s doing pretty well. He smiles at the thought, closing his eyes and sighing. Finding comfort in the constant sound of speed. He imagines how the others will react to that news. He hopes that they’re having fun snowboarding. He realizes that he hasn’t heard from Roman in a while. Patton yells something at Virgil. The words become lost in the snow while Virgil becomes entranced by the feeling of the snow pass by under his skis. He opens his eyes, looking back. Patton is shaking his head and pointing to the trail. Virgil looks down the slope, finding a dead end and a sharp turn. His worst fear has come true. 

Emile and Patton slide next to Virgil. Virgil looks at both of them, giving them a fearful glance. 

“Virge, you’re going to be alright. You just need to turn quickly. That’s all that matters right now. Just focus on how you’re going to turn. We’ll be right behind you”, Patton reassures. Virgil slightly nods, staring at the approaching dead end.

“And what if I don’t turn quickly?”, Virgil asks.

“Let’s just focus on right now. You just need to turn your skis to the right and lean. Can you do that?”, Emile calmly asks. Virgil nods hesitantly. 

“Okay, but I don’t trust two pieces of plastic to save me from certain death”, the anxious side snarks. Virgil takes a deep breath and starts to turn sharply with his dark purple skis. 

He manages to turn, staying on the trail. Emile and Patton follow behind trying to make sure that they all got through fine. 

Virgil sighs in relief. He closes his eyes, knowing the trail. He skis down the mountain. He tries to settle back into the slight relaxation of the snow, unsuccessfully. Although his skis have another idea. He looks up quickly, watching his skis drive him straight into a large tree. He slams into it. He slowly falls back unconscious. Emile and Patton ski over to him. 

“Virgil! Are you okay?”, they ask, concerned for him. No response.

“Emile, can you stand back for a moment? I’m going to take the skis off of him”, Patton asks. Emile nods, skiing backwards slowly. Patton takes off one of his skis, limping over to Virgil. He kneels down next to him. Virgil mumbles something under his breath as Patton carefully takes off the unconscious man’s skis. 

Patton smiles at Virgil, getting back up. His ski slides across the thick snow when he stands. Emile runs over to him, catching him before he fell down the sullen mountainside. 

“Oh, thanks, Emile”, Patton graciously says. Emile nods. 

“No problem, you should get that ski off before anything else happens”, Emile adds. Patton nods, taking off his other ski. 

“We should get him to ski patrol”, Patton says, looking back at Virgil. “I hope the others are having more fun than us”

\---  
“And that is how nuclear fission works. Shall I move onto how the weather works?”, Logan finishes. All three of them are still stuck on the ski lift. Logan has resorted to going onto several lectures at a time. When he talks, he breathes warm air out, effectively warming the three of them for a bit. Remy shivers, frost growing on his sunglasses.

“Logan. How long have we been stuck here?”, Roman asks. 

“About half an hour. And ten minutes since you asked last time”, Logan replies, annoyed. Roman nods. 

“Remy, is there any signal now? We’ve moved a bit”, Roman asks, looking at Remy next to him. Remy responds with a slight head shake. Roman sighs, his breath crystalizing in front of him. Logan’s glasses are freezing over slowly. The ski lift creaks.

“Logan, how high up are we?”, Roman says, looking directly down from him. 

“About five feet, and you do not have to worry, we are not high enough for any serious injury. The lift is just creaking because of the wind”, Logan reassures. Remy sneezes. 

“Gesundheit”, Logan says quickly. Remy sniffles and Roman sighs. 

“Okay, I was wrong. We should’ve waited for the other lift”, Roman admits. Logan nods.

“It would have been nice to be snowboarding already, but we are already stuck in this situation. It is better to forgive and forget than to hold a grudge forevermore”

“Yeah. So, how do we get out of this situation?”

“We wait”

Roman scoffs. 

“Are you serious? It could be hours till someone comes to save us! Not to mention that Starbucks here is going into hibernation, and will probably freeze to death out here! The only reason you and I are still warm-ish and everything is because we always argue like this! Oh. That gives me an idea”

“Great. What is it?”

“We jump”

Logan gives him an incredulous look. Remy shivers.

“We could succumb to the coldness faster, and it could also cause serious injuries”s

“But we could also get down faster. We could fashion a cushion out of our jackets!”

“That would be highly illogical”

“Fine. Let’s get Sunglasses’ opinion”

Roman looks at Remy. 

“I ag-agree with Prince ov-over here. Sorry, S-specs, but I’d rather break m-my arm th-than to stay and fr-freeze”, Remy agrees. Roman grins, making Logan sigh loudly. Logan looks down at the threat looming over their heads. 

“Stop pushing me!”, Roman yells as he raises the safety bar. Logan sighs.

“O-okay, s-so we-we’re j-just g-gonna j-jump d-down?”, Remy asks, shivering. Roman nods.

“Yep. And if we do end up falling to our certain death, you guys are the most interesting group of people I’ve ever known”, Roman adds. 

“Wow. That was surprisingly nice”, Logan adds, looking at Roman. 

“Well, we might die. And I don’t want my last words to be bad”

“There it is”, Logan quips as a gust of wind blows the chair. Remy grips onto the frozen metal. Roman sends a look of regret and fear towards Logan as he falls forward into the powdery abyss below. Logan quickly grabs Roman’s hand, the other tightly gripping the arm of the broken chair. Remy grabs Logan’s jacket, trying to make sure he doesn’t fall trying to save Roman. 

“Logan! Just let me fall! I’ll be fine, remember you said that we’ll be fine if we fell?”, Roman yells.

“But we don’t even know how far down it goes, Roman! Disregard my previous statements!”, Logan says, Roman’s hand slipping away. 

“You couldn’t have said that before?!” Roman takes a breath, looking at the great expanse below him. “Well, I’ll make sure that it’s safe for you guys!”

Logan starts to say something back to stop Roman, but he gets interrupted by the sound of helicopter blades. He sighs in relief as it flies over to them. 

“Remy, will you help me pull Roman up?”, Logan asks. Remy shakliy nods, moving over to help Roman up. They pull Roman up before the helicopter sends down a rope ladder, saving them from a frozen possibility.

\---  
The clock displays 2:34 AM into the darkness inside the crowded house. Remy groans as he finally gets up. His body temperature is still lower than it should be, and the broken thermostat doesn't help. He decides to get up. He wanders around the kitchen, gathering ingredients for hot chocolate. He would’ve cared for something caffeinated, but it was too late. Maybe in a couple of hours. He places a steel saucepan onto the stove, carefully flickering it on. He walks into the dim living room, waiting for the water to boil. He stops when he finds Deceit sleeping on the couch. 

“So, you guys got stuck on a ski lift, got to ride in a helicopter, met up with the others, found out that Virgil got a concussion from slamming into a tree? I can totally see this happening”, Deceit recaps, unsure. 

“But it did happen! Didn’t you see Eyeshadow come in with a huge bruise? Or Specs, Princey Boy, and I come in, basically ice statues?”, Remy retorts. Deceit smirks, rolling his eyes. 

“I thought you guys just had a lot of fun skiing and snowboarding”, Deceit snarkily says. Remy gives him a small smile. 

“You want some hot chocolate to repay for me waking you up in the middle of the night?”, Remy says after a long pause. Deceit nods.

“I hope you’re better at making hot chocolate than at making lies”, he quips, walking over to the kitchen. Remy pushes his sunglasses up. 

“Hey! Don’t insult my hot chocolate!”

Remy walks over to the kitchen in search for some much-needed warmth from the classic hot beverage.


End file.
